


to start anew

by starscolliding



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnant Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: When they finally have a moment for themselves after everything that has happened, both Thor and Loki have embarrassing revelations to make to each other.





	to start anew

**Author's Note:**

> (a hundred years later) guess who's back on her bullshit  
> so much time later i'm back with thorloki fic. i never stopped being into these two i just didn't have the will and time to write for a long time. i still don't have much time but ragnarok gave me a lot of inspiration so i've been (very, very, veeery slowly) writing some new stuff.
> 
> the idea for this fic came from thor having a piece of loki's hair braided into his own which you can see in age of ultron and in ragnarok itself, before he gets his hair cut (example [here](https://img.cinemablend.com/filter:scale/cb/e/e/8/2/f/9/ee82f9c36373fca63cf9e1fea02e51a04f76a170ef358860422b8eef7ca20fc4.jpg?mw=600))  
>   
> it didn't exactly turn out to be like i had envisioned it but i still hope you like it
> 
> oh btw my older thorloki fics have been getting a lot of kudos these past few months. i'm not sure if someone recced them (if so, does anyone have a link to the rec?) but it makes me really happy ;_; thanks guys
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it

Loki untangled himself from the sheets and climbed over Thor to stand up from the bed. Thor laughed as Loki stumbled a little to climb over him but didn’t move to try to help him, the bastard.

“Where are you going?” Thor asked.

“I need to wash myself, I’m filthy.” Loki explained.

To say they had kissed and made up would be an understatement. Thor kept true to this word and gave Loki a hug which soon turned into a lot more. They hadn’t been together in ages, with the exception of a brief encounter in New York, so they took their time in rediscovering each other. They had been at it for hours, and Loki felt both sore and in need of a good wash.

Thor seemed to be totally fine though. If anything he looked sated and relaxed. So irritating. Loki could feel the ache between his legs that he was sure would persist for days. Well, he hadn’t complained at the time, he wasn’t going to complain now.

He bent down to pick up his clothes from the floor. They had made a mess of the room. 

He picked up Thor’s armor as well and as he did something fell from the inside. It was wrapped in a piece of dark red cloth. Loki furrowed his eyebrows, intrigued. 

He dropped the armor back to the floor and picked up the cloth instead. Thor sat up in bed when he saw what Loki was looking at. 

“Wait a second,” he said but Loki had already unwrapped the object. 

It was a piece of blonde hair.

Loki didn’t understand at first but then he realized that there was a thread of black hair braided into it. It was Thor’s mourning braid, the one he had gotten with Loki’s own hair when he thought Loki dead. 

His heart skipped in his chest. Thor’s hair had been cut for the contest of champions, and yet he saved this single piece.

He turned to look at Thor who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking sheepishly at him.

“You kept this”, Loki stated.

Thor seemed conflicted in admitting the accusation but there was no point denying. “Yes, I managed to salvage it.”

“Why?” Loki came to sit next to him, still holding the braid. He knew, deep down. Still, he wanted to hear it from Thor, his heart beating in anticipation.

Thor looked uncomfortable. 

“I wanted to keep a piece of you with me, I didn’t know if you’d vanish again or not. At least, I’d get to keep a part of you forever.”

Loki couldn’t lie to himself. It brought him inexplicable joy to hear this. Before he knew it himself he was leaning forward to kiss Thor, holding the braid to his own chest.

“You are truly the sweetest idiot,” he confessed, a smile on his face. 

Thor gave him a small smile back. “A sentimental idiot.”

Loki laid his head on Thor’s shoulder, somewhat embarrassed himself. 

“You truly love me that much.” He said it as if it was a realization but the matter of fact is that Loki knew it, he always did and yet part of him refused to accept it. But now it was easier to do so and it brought such a warmth to his heart the he almost didn't understand why he refused it so many times before.

“I do,” Thor said, done with playing coy. “I just wish I knew why you didn’t see it sooner, where exactly did I fail.”

Loki closed his eyes for a moment as if to gain courage before he spoke.

“You didn’t. Neither of us was perfect but… I didn’t want your love.” A pause. “The truth is I didn’t think I was worthy of it.”

They had been through so much there was no point in lying. This was supposed to be a new beginning anyway.

“I see,” Thor nodded. “And that has changed now?”

“It is changing,” Loki said.

“Good.” Thor kissed his head, an arm wrapping around his waist.

Loki bit his lower lip, wondering if his final confession would be too much. He would have to tell Thor sooner or later so it might as well be now.  
He absentmindedly laid his hand on his flat stomach. Soon enough that too would change.

“The truth is”, he began, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. “That I wanted to keep a part of you with me forever as well.”

Thor pulled away to look at him. “Oh? Did you steal a lock of my hair from the Grandmaster?”

Loki laughed, pushing at his chest lightly. “No.”

He hesitated and Thor looked at him, expectant. Loki grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly.

“I’m pregnant,” he announced. “I’m going to have your child.”

Thor was stunned for a long moment. But he didn’t pull away or remove his hand, Loki thought that was a good sign.

“You… But how?” he asked.

Loki made a show of rolling his eyes “Surely you know how babies are made.”

“Of course I know but the only time we had sex before this was New York.”

They had laid together when they went looking for their father. Mostly Loki had goaded Thor into it. It hadn’t been as loving and prolonged as the first time on the ship after Ragnarok, and truthfully Loki had only wanted it because he was planning to disappear for good afterwards. He just wanted to take a piece of Thor with him.

“Let’s just say I made sure all the conditions were met so I would conceive,” he admitted. “I was planning to disappear so I wanted something of you to… a part of you I could have for myself.”

He wasn’t sure what reaction to expect but Thor surged forward to kiss him passionately. Loki was relieved that he seemed to approve. Of the child anyway.

“So you’re telling me you were planning on getting pregnant and taking off with my child to some remote corner of the universe and that I would never know of its existence.” Thor said, half-reproaching half-amused.

Loki grinned back at him.

“Well, I don’t know. We are both so unhealthily co-dependent we would probably find an excuse to see each other again.”

Thor laughed as he pulled Loki into his arms.

“Our family does have a history of hiding family members”, he admitted. “Although I’d prefer if we avoided that tradition.”

“Agreed.”

They laid back down in bed, Loki comfortably nestled on Thor’s chest. His previous need to take a bath all but forgotten.

“Well, at least the heir matter has been decided. There’s already to be a future ruler of Asgard after me.” Thor added.

Loki felt a tinge of sadness at that, the thought that their child wouldn’t get to grown up in Asgard. For how much he tried Loki could never bring himself to hate that place, it had been his home no matter how much he tried to deny it.

“It’s sad that they’ll grow up without ever really knowing Asgard though.”

He felt Thor nod in acknowledgment. Loki was sure he had already been picturing the child running around the palace and the fields. “True but Asgard is not a place, it’s a people,” he said.

It might sound cliché but Loki knew they could build another Asgard somewhere else, and he had what he had always wanted the most now. If Thor was by his side, he was sure he’d be able to love whatever place they’d build for themselves.

He lifted his head to look up at Thor. “And home is not a place, it’s a person,” he said.

They both stared at each other for a moment, a slight look of shock in Thor’s eyes. Then they both burst into laughter. 

“I didn’t know the new you would be so cheesy, Loki”. Thor said, as Loki settled back down on his chest.

“I’m full of surprises, you should know that much.” There was a pause and then, in a small voice, Loki added, "I mean it though."

“I know you do.” Thor kissed the top of his head. “I do too.”

Neither of them had ever thought that there could be a moment of peace after everything that happened but they were both determined on enjoying it and, hopefully, on making it last.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated and motivate me to keep writing!  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
